Lightning Bolt/Galeria
Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to magia część 1 S01E01 Twilight witana w Ponyville.png S01E01 Picie okazało się ostrym sosem.png Biletomistrzyni S01E03 W restauracji.png S01E03 Radość z występu.png S01E03 Bon Bon pyta o bilety.png S01E03 Twilight przygotowuje się do teleportu.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Kucyki błądzą wzrokiem dookoła.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Gilda ma pomysł.png S01E05 Gilda i Lightning Bolt przy stoisku warzywami.png Chwalipięta S01E06 Kucyki patrzą na występ.png Znaczkowa Liga Cute-ceañera S1E12.png S01E12 Źrebaki tańczą na przyjęciu.png Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Kucyki dopingują zawodniczki.png Sukces spod igły HoityToityGallery.png S01E14 HoityToity taki wymagający.png S01E14 Macie słuchać.png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png S01E16 Rarity uratowana.jpeg Konkurs talentów S01E18 Derpy ogląda popisy Scootaloo.png Scootaloo leaves them speechless S1E18.png S01E18 Zakłopotana AJ.png W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Fluttershy na wybiegu .png S01E20 Spokojnie Fluttershy, nawet modelki mają tak na wybiegu..prawdziwym..png Z kronik Ligi Znaczkowej S01E23 Słodkie pyszczki.png S01E23 Nauczycielka widzi pojawienie się znaczka Rarity.png S01E23 Kucyki zachwycone Celestią.png Niezapomniany wieczór S01E26 Zjadłoby się...png S01E26 Wonderbolts VIP.png S01E26 Spitfire i Soarin.png S01E26 Rainbow Dash sama na gali.png S01E26 Applejack dostarcza wielki tort na Galę.png Sezon 2 Powrót do harmonii część 2 S02E02 Chaotyczne Ponyville.png Siostrzany sojusz S02E05 Kucyki słuchają słów babci Smith.png S02E05 Kucyki są na trybunach.png Berry Punch and her sister S02E05.png Tajemnicza Wybawicielka S02E08 Scootaloo na podium.png S02E08 Tajemnicza Wybawicielka podaje kopyto Cherry Berry.png Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11 Derpy w pociągu do Canterlotu.png|W pociągu wraz z Burmistrzynią Ostatnia gonitwa Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png S02E14 Kucyki na peronie.png Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 Kucyki skarżące się Applejack.png S02E15 Flam śpiewa.png S02E15 Śpiewający bracia.png Dzień Serc i Podków S02E17 Znaczkowa Liga idzie przez Ponyville.png S02E17 Ponyville.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken s02e17.png Lekcja stanowczości S02E19 Rarity rozmawia z Fluttershy.png S02E19 Lightning Bolt przy stoisku.png Huraganowa Fluttershy S02E22 Blossomforth zaplątała się podczas ćwiczeń.png S02E22 Twlight dziękuję!.png S02E22 Grupa tuż przed odlotem do domów.png 640px-Exhausted ponies s02e22.png 640px-Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png 640px-Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Ślub w Canterlocie część 2 S02E26 Nieprawdziwy ślub.png S02E26 Prawdziwy ślub.png Sezon 3 Pojedynek na czary S03E05 Twilight lewituje zwierzęta.png Akademia Wonderbolts S03E07 Pegazy robią pompki.png S03E07 Rainbow Dash leci przez Akademię.png Kucykowe dyscypliny S03E12 Młoda Rainbow Dash jest załamana.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 021.png S03E13 033.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Sezon 4 Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle część 2 S04E02 Tłum kucyków.png Rainbow Falls S04E10 Kucyki na stacji w Rainbow Falls.png Honor Pinkie S04E12 Derpy przy czekoladowej fontannie.png S04E12 Pinkie i Cheese śpiewają podczas przygotowań do imprezy.png S04E12 Radość kucyków na wielkim przyjęciu.png Proste życie S04E13 Kucyki idą przez Ponyville.png S04E13 Mieszkańcy Ponyville zebrani przed ratuszem.png Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle S04E19 Kucyki klaszczą.png Wiara czyni cuda S04E20 Kucyki na trybunach.png S04E20 Widownia zainteresowana występem.png S04E20 Babcia Smith trzyma Apple Bloom na ramionach podczas występu.png S04E20 Kucyki na trybunach wiwatują.png S04E20 Neon Lights kupuje tonik od Silver Shilla.png Targi wymiany S04E22 Uroczyste powitanie księżniczki.png S04E22 Kucyki czekają w kolejce.png S04E22 Sąd.png Igrzyska w Equestrii S04E24 Kucyki na trybunach przerażone śpiewaniem Spike'a.png S04E24 Czyli wszystko zależy od tej jednej dyscypliny?!.png S04E24 Pinkie stoi na głowie kryształowego kuca.png S04E24 Zmartwione kucyki patrzą w górę.png S04E24 Pinkie Pie bardzo się cieszy.png Królestwo Twilight część 1 S04E25 Kucyki czekają na początek przedstawienia.png Królestwo Twilight część 2 S04E26 Kucyki gromadzą się przed zamkiem Twilight.png S04E26 Duża grupa uśmiechniętych kucyków.png Sezon 5 Nie ma to jak w domu S05E03 Klejnot ze wspomnieniem z powitania Twilight w Ponyville.png Rozterki Apple Bloom S05E04 Zagłada Ponyville.png Tank chce spać S05E05 Marry May i Lightning Bolt przesuwają chmurę.png S05E05 Transport chmur.png Ach, życie... S05E09 Kucyki zebrane przed kręgielnią.png S05E09 Cranky kłóci się z jubilerem.png S05E09 Kucyki przed butikiem Karuzela.png Księżniczka Spike S05E10 Celestia odsłania statuę.png S05E10 Spike przeprasza delegatów.png S05E10 Naprawiona statua.png Dobranoc S05E13 Pokłony dla księżniczki Luny.png S05E13 Luna strzela w Tantabusa magicznym promieniem.png S05E13 Twilight mówi do kucyków.png Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków S05E18 Rainbow, Applejack i Rarity śpiewają dla swoich sióstr.png Wielka tajemnica Pinkie S05E19 Kucyki przed Cukrowym Kącikiem.png Noc Koszmarów S05E21 Pegazy dekorują Ponyville na Noc Koszmarów.png Główna atrakcja S05E24 Coloratura śpiewa patrząc w górę.png en: Lightning Bolt/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci